Homeless Love
by Soniclover23
Summary: Living the homeless life isn't fun and especially easy for two hedgehogs. Sonic and Amy. Both homeless youths living in the outside world struggling to stay alive. Both with past stories of how they became homeless. But while they're trying to find ways of staying alive outside of the city streets of Station Square, they also learn to fall in love. Can they both survive together?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm here with a new chapter story ^^ I was inspired to start this new series thanks to my LA and literature class! We're learning about homeless youth and it just came to me. This will be Sonamy. I'm sure you guys are going to like it! I have the sequel planned out also ^^ So please enjoy this! This will start in Amy and Sonic's P.O.V ok? Let's see how this goes! Enjoy chapter 1**

_Amy's P.O.V_

Cold. Hungry. Tired. Why is it so hard to get these basic needs? Oh yeah. I'm homeless. Here I am, living on the streets of Station Square and all I can say is that it's not fun. Every day it's always the same routine. Find food (Or steal), find a place to sleep, find clothing for winter, and protecting yourself from the dangers outside of the world. I've been homeless for 4 years. My name is Amy Rose and I am 15 years old.

You see, my life was perfect. I had food, clothing, a bed to sleep on, and education! But I lost all of that thanks to my mom. It's all her fault. I hate her. She never cared for me actually….she only cared about her boyfriends and often at times, would make out with. But it all changed when this one guy slept with my mom….

_(4 years ago Amy's P.O.V)_

_I was walking home from school. I was always happy and always in a good mood. But that happiness would always go away when I was at the front of my door. Every day I will usually see a new guy at our house and I'm not surprised actually. I ignore my mom and her boyfriends and just lock myself in my room and do my homework. I was peacefully doing my homework until somebody was knocking on my door._

"_Amy! Open up! I have some good news to tell you!" I heard my mom call._

_Good news? Has she finally realized her awful mistake and will take a break for the first time in forever? I hope. I quickly ran to the door and unlocked it. I opened the door and frowned when I saw my mom next to a male hedgehog. He gave me dirty look as if he wanted to do something to me once he saw me. I shivered and ignored him._

"_Amy. This is Taylor my boyfriend," I rolled my eyes and continued listening. "And I decided I finally want to settle down with him. Only him. So I decided that he will be living us and I expect good behavior from you ok?" I simply nodded and glared at Taylor. I knew this wasn't going to be good. He was about a 6'1 tall and was a red hedgehog with deep brown eyes and his quills pushed back. I closed my door and continued doing my homework. After hours of doing homework, it was finally night time and I decided to get dress in some grey sweats and a green tank top. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face and headed back to my room. I laid on my bed snuggling on my warm blankets and turned off my lamp. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep._

_(3 am)_

_I was blissfully sleeping until I heard my door knob wiggle around. I opened an eye and gasped at the figure I saw. Taylor. What the heck was he doing here? I noticed he was slowly walking towards me and I closed my eye pretending I was asleep. I was shaking in the inside. I heard silence until I felt two hands on my hips. I opened my eyes and tried screaming but as if he was way ahead me, he covered my mouth and said these words._

"_If you ever say a thing about this, I will kill you. Now stay quiet you got it?" His harsh voice gave me Goosebumps and I slowly nodded afraid of what he was going to do to me if I didn't respond. He chuckled and I felt his hands slowly going up towards my breasts and slowly rubbed them making me whimper a bit. I prayed hoping this would end soon. I wish my dad was here. If only mom didn't cheat with him….I soon felt his hands going below my waist and around my area but luckily he didn't touch __**THAT **__part….just my thighs and legs. This went on for about 3 hours until it was about 6 am and he had to leave before my mom noticed he was gone. After that experience, I was silent the whole day. During breakfast I wouldn't say a thing and my mom would look concerned but didn't say anything. Taylor just ate silently. I left the table and went to school not saying a thing._

_5 months later_

_He's been doing this for 5 months now and my mom still hasn't been suspicious. I'm glad I hadn't lost my virginity yet because that's where I would tell the cops and wouldn't give a damn if he killed me. As long as he was in jail, made me feel safe and happy to know that I saved anyone young like me who might have been touched like I was from him. But that all changed one day when both my mom and Taylor came back home from a bar and they were drunk. Drunk as I never imagined someone could be. I was in the living room watching TV until they looked at me with grins. All of a sudden I was grabbed by the arms by my mom and Taylor started touching me. Touching me. But he was touching like he's never done before and in front of my mom! Damn! Finally I had the chance to show my mom what he does to me every night but sadly she was drunk and was too drunk to realize what he was doing. I was crying. I heard his evil chuckle and this went on for like 30 minutes. Finally both of them passed out on the couch and I was just standing there shaking like I've had before. I knew I had enough already and my poor body was probably scared already. I decided to run away. I ran to my room getting my pink backpack and started packing some important stuff I might need. I packed basic stuff like a blanket, warm clothing, food, toothbrush and toothpaste, and anything else I thought I needed. I also packed money. I only had 60 dollars saved and I thought it wasn't enough so I went inside my mom's bedroom and opened a drawer with 100 dollars inside. I quickly took it and packed it inside my pocket. I went downstairs and took one more glance at my mom and Taylor before I would run away forever. I didn't dare leave a note._

_So I opened the door and quietly closed it. I started walking away far away from it and all of a sudden something hit me. I had no idea where I was going to go! I cursed out loud and ran into the city. I wondered what I was going to do. I forgot to bring my phone with me and I sighed wishing I did for I would have called maybe my grandma or aunt. Fuck…In the moment, I knew my life was going to change forever….._

(_Present time)_

I still have nightmares about that experience. I always blame myself since it was mostly my fault for not doing anything about it. That's why to this day I bowed to never let anybody touch me and I've kept it for 6 years and still going. Damn it…..my stomach is growling…..I have no more money left….I actually spent the last of my money 2 weeks ago! Yup 6 years and I still had some saved money left! But now…I'm broke with nothing to eat….I need to do something quick before I faint of hunger. I see a grocery store up ahead and notice some fruits stacked up neatly on a table and I quickly walk towards it taking quick glances to make sure nobody was looking and luckily nobody was here so I took as much as I could and stuffed it in my bag. I was stealing as much as I could until I heard a lady yelling.

"HEY! YOU THEIF! STOP STEALING THE FOOD!" I heard the lady yell. I knew that was my time to run away before I was noticed and luckily I found a short cut back to my little poor home I found and made a while ago. It was actually pretty warm at times. It was basically a home made out of boxes but really big boxes and I made a house out of them. I knew it wouldn't hold when raining season starts so I went searching for anything strong to put on top of the boxes and luckily I found big flat pieces of metal. I picked some up and set them on top of the boxes. After a while later I took out my blankets and set them on the ground so I wouldn't have to sleep on the cold hard floor. I actually enjoyed living in it. I went inside and sat on a corner eating the fruit I stole. I took out an apple and started eating it as if there was no tomorrow. I must've been hungry! I soon ate another one and another one until I was full. Later I fell asleep getting ready for the same old routine tomorrow.

Yup….this was my life.

_Someplace else in Station Square_

(_Sonic's P.O.V)_

I hate living the poor life. I'm sure everyone else hates it too. But I really **HATE** it. It's not fair! I didn't deserve this! I used to be someone! And that someone was Sonic the hedgehog hero of Station Square! Yeah yeah I know….how did a hero become homeless? Well that's easy. I blame my mom and dad. But the reason how I became homeless was when we lost the house. My dad usually struggled maintaining the family and would often come home really pissed and start arguing with my mom. I would usually be upstairs listening to them fight and I would just look out of my window praying this would end. This really affected me as a hero also. Normally in battles, I would get hurt easily and basically almost die but I just can't let that happen! So I use all the strength I have left and I beat the enemy down. It's been a pretty long time since I've last seen an enemy attack in Station Square so you can say I basically retired? After months of hearing my parents argue, it was this one day that would change my life. My parents lost the house! They just kicked us out with all of our stuff! We all stared at each other until both of them went their separate ways with their stuff leaving me alone. I guess we would meet up later? A few seconds later it hit me. My parents abandoned me. I started crying a bit. I may be a hero or _was_ a hero but heroes cry and only true men cry! I picked up my stuff and walked towards the city not knowing where to go. Once I stepped a foot into the city, I knew I was going to have to live in the streets as a….homeless person. So my story wasn't that big. It's one of the basic reasons why youths turn homeless. Now, I became homeless at age 13 and I have been homeless for 5 years. Today, you see me stealing food, finding shelter, and staying alive during the harsh seasons.

My home you ask? Well….it's basically made out of rundown boxes and my pillow and blankets. Nothing much but it has kept me alive and warm for 5 years so not bad huh? Now, I know I've mentioned my name once but I want to do it again.

My name is Sonic the hedgehog and I am 16 years old.

Yup…..this was my life.

**A/N: So how was that?! I felt like it was a bad start but don't worry! It WILL get better! I hope you guys liked it and sorry for any mistakes but I'm usually rusty when it comes to starting new chapter stories! Please review and give me some ideas for this new story! See ya guys later!**


	2. A new friend?

**^^ Hi! I'm baaaack! Chapter 2 is up! Since I now have break for 2 weeks, I can write more often! I'm sure I'll update 'He never notices me' tomorrow! So thank you to the 2 people who reviewed so far! I love you both! Now one thing. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

_The next day_

_Amy's P.O.V_

I slowly woke up to the sound of the busy streets of Station Square. I got up, stretched a bit, and let out a big yawn. Another day with the same old routine. I was actually happy every time it was a new day. Sure I'm homeless but, I still have positive attitudes and living life! It's better to have be positive than negative. That's how I see it and I'm living it. I got out of my so call 'Home' and went to brush my teeth with a water bottle I stole a couple days ago. I hate stealing. I really don't like doing it but that's what we homeless youth have to do in order to stay alive. Plus, it's not our fault since the government isn't doing shit right now…I hate them…if they weren't too focused on other pointless stuff, they would be focused on us and would do anything they can to stop homeless youth. I guess that won't happen for a while. I sighed and went to my pink backpack to find food but I found it empty. Have I literally ate everything? Damn it. More stealing…..yupee….

I walked out of the alley I stay in and walked to the grocery store I usually steal from that store since it's the closest and the stupid store manager keeps the fruits and vegetables outside. I always love seeing him angry when he notices so much fruit has been taken in just one day. Plus, I am in very good shape thanks to the proteins I get every day. I basically eat fruits and drink water. Now isn't that just healthy? Life can be sweet. Even when you're poor! You know…now that I think about it….I have never spoken to anybody ever since that day 4 years ago. I never bothered looking for friends since I am very protective of my body now. That's all I care for right now….I'm never going to get over it.

Great…..my stomach is growling and its feisty today. I see the grocery store up ahead and I walk up to the section of fruits looking around my surroundings and started putting fruit in my bag. I was so caught up with the fruit I hadn't noticed the manager walking out of the store checking the fruits and vegetables.

"HEY!" I hear him yell. I looked at him and started running. Damn it! He's running after me! Shit…..he's catching up….I need to run fast.

_Someplace else in Station Square (Sonics P.O.V)_

I woke up very early today. Which is weird…because I never wake up early! But something was telling me this was going to be a good day. I didn't want to sit all day in my home so why not take a walk around the city? I started walking around the city humming a song until a pink blur runs past me with a guy behind her. I hear him yell and I can tell the pink blur looked really tired. Why not help her? I ran after them and with my gift of speed, I caught up to her and took her hand running super-fast far away from the guy chasing her. I stopped t what seemed to be a park and boy it was empty today. I hear panting and looked at the pink figure. She was too busy panting and taking breaths while looking at the floor. After what seemed like hours, she finally looked up and her eyes caught mine. We both stared at each other for a while until I broke the silence.

"Umm….Hi." I awkwardly greeted her. I haven't spoken to anybody for a long time and I guess I forgot how to speak to someone. Weird right? I noticed her just looking at me from head to toe and I did the same. She didn't look rich nor middle class. She looked homeless due to the clothes she was wearing. A somewhat torn up pink T-shirt up to her belly button with holes on the shoulder sleeves. Torn up jeans from the knees and really dirty black convers. Was she homeless? Like me…? I was still waiting for a reply from her until she finally managed to say something.

"H-h-h-hi…." I chuckled a bit. I guess she hasn't spoken to anybody in a while also. Welcome to my world.

"Umm…..some chase you got yourself into..." I replied scratching the back of my head. Man this was awkward.

"Oh…ha yeah….you see….I was just um..." "Stealing food huh?" I finished her sentence. She sheepishly nodded and I smiled at her.

"No need to be ashamed. I understand your situation." I remarked hoping it would get her curious. I forgot how fun talking was. Sure I talked but, only to myself. This was different…

"You do? How?" She asked looking at me.

"I'm homeless….I steal food also in order to stay alive." I looked down scared of her reaction. Why am I scared?

"Oh….well me too. And as you can see, I was stealing food. Do you want one?" She asked handing a banana to me. I looked up at her and nodded taking it from her hands. I slowly ate it. She smiled and started eating an apple. Damn it. I wanted the apple. Oh well. We both stayed quiet eating our fruits until she broke the silence.

"I haven't talked to someone in a long time…..that's why it's pretty quiet." She said taking a bite from her apple. I felt pity for her.

"M-m-me too…..I forgot how to talk to someone." I replied chuckling a bit at how funny that sounded. She replied with a small laugh and I just grinned a bit. I haven't felt this happy in a long time. Maybe I just needed someone to talk to.

"Thank you by the way for the um save…I wouldn't have been able to escape today since I was close to slowing down." She said smiling at me.

"No problem! I was happy to help!" I replied with a thumbs up. Man I was so curious for some reason. I really wanted to know who she was and how she became homeless. But that would be rude and nosy of me so I decided to ask her later. Right now, I'm taking things slow.

"Umm…sooo….how you been today?" She asked. Man she was struggling.

"Pretty good. Nothing new as always. Thanks for asking. How about you?"

"Same. Nothing new like it's always been." I smiled at her and started staring at her. She smiled at me and arched an eyebrow. I must've looked like an idiot because she started giggling a bit. I shook my head and gave her a goofy smile.

"I see you like smiling. A lot."

I smiled at her again. Damn it Sonic stop smiling! You're embarrassing yourself! Wait…..what's so wrong with smiling? Gosh I'm acting weird.

"Yes I do. I see you like smiling also." I said back. I received a smile from her. So many smiles today!

"Sooo…How old are you?" She asked. Finally! Some personal questions now.

"I'm 16. You?"

"15." Not bad. A one year difference. Should I ask something? But what? What's your favorite color? No Sonic! Lamest question ever!

"Sooo since you're homeless….where do you stay?" I asked. I realized what I had just asked and soon regretted it.

"It's nothing much but it's really warm like if a heater was inside it. It's made out really big boxes and for the roof, flat pieces of metal. Oh and my blankets and pillows." She replied with courage as if she wasn't scared to tell me this. I was impressed. Sounded way better than mine. I was a bit jealous but I shook the feeling away.

"Cool! Sounds cozy…." I trailed off at the end. I felt her jade eyes looking at me and I looked down.

"Where do you stay?" She asked. I flinched when she asked that question. "I also live in boxes but there very old….they often fall and is slowly tearing apart. It's always cold where I sleep. I 'live' like about 8 buildings away from the grocery store you stole today…..it's in a pretty thin alley and I think I'm the only one living there…"

"Oh…..I'm sorry…." She mumbled. It stayed quiet for a bit until the silence was broken by the sound of thunder. We both jumped a bit and looked up at the sky.

"What the hell? I didn't know it was going to rain today…" I said out loud. I noticed that she nodded too and a rain drop hit her nose.

"Oh!" She squeaked. The cold drop seemed very weird for her when it touched her. Soon it started pouring and we had no other choice but to look at each other and say our goodbyes.

"Well…it was nice meeting you!" She said starting to walk away. I just realized I ever asked for her name! That's like the first thing to ask when you talk to someone new!

"Wait!" I called. I noticed she looked back and looked at me. "I never got your name!"

"Oh. My name is Amy Rose!"

"Beautiful name! My name is Sonic the hedgehog!" I yelled. She gave me a smiled and waved goodbye running away until I couldn't see her anymore. Today was an interesting day. Damn…I need to go home! I ran home at the speed of sound and I tucked myself in shivering a bit. I still had a smile thought because….

I think I made a new friend.

**A/N: DONE! I know it was a bit early for them to meet but I have my reasons! I want to thank Knic99 for giving me basically the idea of them meeting. The next chapter will be out really soon! So please review for it makes my day! Have a good day! **


	3. Chapter 3

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

_With Sonic P.O.V_

Man its cold tonight. Super cold. This storm isn't make the night any better or easier for me. I haven't been able to sleep due to the harsh wind basically blowing on my face and because of Amy. Was that her name? I'm pretty sure it is. I have no idea what to say about her…maybe something like _weird?_ Nah. That's just probably me. I've never been so happy after so long ever since that awful moment that happened between my parents. It felt nice talking to someone even if it was a long time ago. I have to admit, she was kind of pretty even if she was wearing some worn out clothes but she still made it look good. I hope I see her again. It would be nice to have some company now since being lonely is not fun. It's horrible…

_3__rd__ person P.O.V_

Sonic struggled sleeping due to the harsh wind blowing on his face but he still tried sleeping. He didn't know that his so call 'home' was about to fall on top of him leaving him homeless. Most homeless youth don't consider themselves homeless unless they had place to sleep but if they don't have a place to sleep, well, that's considered homeless to some youth.

"S-s-so c-c-cold…" Sonic mumbled shivering. He moved around his sleep trying to get comfortable until a ton of boxes fell on him soaking wet. He opened an eye and groaned. He tiredly got up and sadly looked down and the soaking wet boxes.

"Awww man! You have to fall on me now!? Why now!? Especially on this weather!? I thought you loved me!" Sonic yelled putting both of his hands on his head. He shook his head and started walking away from his 'home' and out of the alley he lived in. He started thinking where to go now but he kept doubting himself. About a couple minutes later, he found an alley and didn't hesitate walking in. He found the alley somewhat comforting and safe compared to the one he lived in. Soon out of the corner of his eyes, he saw what seemed to be a home out of boxes also but with metal pieces on top of the boxes to be used as a roof. He didn't care if someone was in or not but he needed to protect himself from the rain and to prevent not getting sick. He tacitly walked in the home of boxes not aware of someone sleeping peacefully since it was super dark to see. He sat down on the far corner on the left, the opposite side was the person he was not aware of. He laid down and slowly closed his eyes drifting off to a deep sleep.

_The next day (Amy's P.O.V)_

I nonchalantly woke up to the sounds of birds chirping and the car's engine roaming the streets. Another same old day with nothing new to surprise me. Ok well yesterday was different. I felt so strange talking to someone. I mean, come on! I haven't talked to someone in a long time so no need to judge me…I was kind of thrilled when I talked to Sonic? I think that was his name. Well, it felt kind of nice talking to someone. I got up and stretched my arms since it has that nice feeling you know? While I was stretching, I heard the sound of soft snoring. Wait. Soft snoring? That's odd… I saw nothing until I turned my head to the left. The first thing I did was scream.

_3__rd__ person P.O.V_

"Ahhhhh!" Amy screeched. She started hitting the person with her pillow with all her might hoping she would scare them away. The person swiftly woke up using both his hands to protect himself from the sudden hits he was receiving.

"Hey! Stop that!" Sonic called snatching the pillow away from the person who kept hitting him with. About a few seconds later they both got a chance to see each other until both their eyes went wide all of a sudden. Sonic blushed a bit while Amy simply kept staring at him.

"Uh…Hi?" Sonic awkwardly remarked. He knew this was one of the most awkwardness moments he's ever been in. He waited for a reply until she finally replied.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" She rudely spat.

"Long story short. The storm last night blew down my home and I was freezing and tired so I found yours and slept the night…with you." He replied scared of her reply. All he saw was Amy face palm and soon started looking down at her body.

"You didn't do anything to me like _touching_ me right?" She replied with a hint of anger. He arched an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Um…why would you think that?" He asked all of sudden full of concern and curiosity.

"N-never mind…sorry." She mumbled looking down.

"That's ok. Say, you were right when you said this place was and is warm and cozy at night." He said with a big grin.

"Told you. I'm sorry about your home…"

"Ah that's ok. So, do you wanna go get some breakfast?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah but I'm kind of tired of eating fruit every morning…" Amy replied looking at Sonic.

"Who says it has to be fruit? Get ready and I'll see you outside." He said crawling out of the box. Once Amy was sure he was completely out, she got ready and made sure everything was put away. She got out letting the sun's rays hit her face.

"You ready?" Sonic asked. She nodded and noticed he took her hand. She felt a bit anxious but she tried controlling it. They both walked out the alley heading towards wherever sonic had in mind. The first few minutes of the walk became quiet until Amy broke the silence.

"So how was the storm last night?" She asked.

"Terrible. You wouldn't wanna be in it…" He replied wishing she hadn't asked that.

"Oh. I see…well…" She trailed off not knowing what else to say. Sonic noticed she was struggling on finding a topic to talk about so he thought he should help.

"Are we f-friends?" He suddenly asked.

"I think we are. What do you say?" She asked. She forgot what a friend was since she lost hers when she left home and her school.

"I'm pretty sure we are. If you're ok with it."

"Of course I am! Yay I have a friend!" She remarked happily. Sonic smiled at her somewhat childish but positive attitude.

"Me too. Oh look, we're here." He said pointing at a diner. Amy gasped and shook her head. "Sonic…I can't pay for that and I'm pretty sure you can't either. I really don't wanna steal at a diner."

"Who says you're going to steal? I happen to know a guy that gives me free meals 2 times a week. And today is the day I can get free food." He replied opening the door for her. "Ladies first."

"Thank you. But just out of curiosity, how are you able to get free food?" Amy asked waking in with Sonic behind her.

"Oh. Well that's kind of a long story and I'll make sure to tell you later." He replied walking up to the counter. She quietly observed Sonic talking to someone who seemed to be a friend his and her observation was interrupted by Sonic taking her hand.

"Amy, meet my good friend Tails." Sonic said. I sheepishly walked up to Tails and took my hand out.

"Nice to meet you Tails. I'm Amy." She said.

"Nice to meet you too." He said shaking Amy's hand. "So I see Sonic finally found a girlfriend right?"

"Uh n-n-no. I'm just a friend…" Amy replied with a faint blush on her face.

"I'm just messing with you. Go ahead and take seat at that booth for two. I'll get your order in a few." Tails said pointing at the booth. Amy smiled and replied with a thank you following Sonic at their assigned table. They both sat down noticing they were both face to face. It was quiet at first until Sonic broke the silence.

"It's kind of funny how one of us always have to break the silence huh?" He asked.

"Yeah. But hey, it's a new start for us I guess." She replied.

"Yeah I guess. So, do you mind telling me a little bit more about you?"

"Oh…well what do you wanna know about me?" She asked a bit anxiously.

"Anything you feel comfortable with."

"Well I don't really know what to say…I guess I can say I'm poor and I've had a pretty scary past." She said not wanting to say more.

"Oh. I'm sorry for asking…it's just I'm trying to find a way on how we can always make conversations instead of always being quiet and I thought if both learned about each other's past, maybe we can just talk about it. But you don't have too."

"Thanks…maybe if I get to know you more, I'll trust you enough to tell you. Please don't take it the wrong way." Amy said looking at her menu. Sonic felt a bit disappointed at her answer but he understood what she meant.

"Hello my name is Tails and I will be your waiter today. Are you guys ready to order?" He politely said.

Sonic face palmed and chuckled. "Um Tails? I don't think it's necessary to talk like that when it's us."

"I know. But what if I want too? Plus I feel more awesome." Sonic shook his head and smiled at Tails while Amy was just sitting there listening to their conversation. Both turned their heads towards Amy eyeing her with curiosity. She tilted her head to the left a bit confused at what they were staring at.

"W-w-what?" She stuttered.

"Are you ready to order?" Sonic asked still eyeing her.

She slowly nodded and scanned the menu until she found what she wanted to order. She pointed to Tails what she wanted and he quickly wrote it down on his notepad and nodded meaning he got it. Sonic ordered next and Tails wrote it down nodding in the process.

"Ok I'll have your orders in about 10 minutes." He said walking away. Sonic and Amy both sat in complete silence looking around making sounds on the table. They both kept sharing secret glances but would end up blushing at the end.

"So? How about that weather lately? Really awful stuff…" Sonic said chuckling a bit at how stupid the question came out.

"Well I don't know about it that much since my 'home' is pretty warm but from what I experienced that day we first met, it was cold and strong…" Amy replied.

"Oh yeah hehe sorry…So what do you wanna talk about?" He asked wishing she helped a bit so he wouldn't make a fool out of his self.

"How about we get to know more about each other?" She mentioned. He nodded and smiled.

"Ok. First question. What's your favorite color?" She asked realizing it was a stupid question and face palmed. He chuckled and grinned at her.

"Blue."

"Pink."

Both laughed a bit but settled down. "Ok. Favorite number?" He asked.

"Hm…I don't think I ever had one. I guess number 20." She replied, her answer sounding like she wasn't sure.

"Cool. Mine is 23."

"Favorite animal?" She asked. "Hedgehog." He answered. "Mine too! But I think I can see why." She giggled. Sonic nodded understanding what she meant. They both kept asking questions back and forth and would both of them would end up laughing.

"No way really!?" Sonic asked wiping a few tears away.

"Yeah! True fact!" She replied laughing. They both kept on laughing until they we're interrupted by a delicious smell of food.

"Here you guys go! Enjoy!" Tails said walking away.

Sonic and Amy both smiled when the food arrived but he noticed she had a hint of sparkle in her eyes when she saw the food. She grabbed her fork and took a piece of her pancake and quickly put it in her mouth. She started chewing it slowly as if she never heard of it before. Sonic started eating his breakfast also and both of them remained silent. After a while later they both finished there breakfast with Sonic burping a bit.

"Oooops Sorry!" He said blushing in embarrassment. Amy silently giggled and looked at him. "That's ok! If you want I'll burp so we're both even." She offered. He nodded feeling better already. It took about 5 minutes for her to burp until finally she was able to burp but it came out soft.

"Woah…not what I was expecting. But a burp is a burp." She said.

"Agreed. Shall we go now?" He asked walking out of the booth. She nodded and walked out the booth also. He took her hand making Amy have another small anxiety attack.

"Hey Tails! Thanks for the food! I'll see you on Wednesday!" Sonic called holding the door for Amy.

"Yeah thank you Tails!" Amy also said waving. Tails smiled back at her and said something else. "Take care of him ok!" Amy blushed and slowly nodded a bit confused at what he meant. Sonic rolled his eyes and walked next to her.

"I can take care of myself…I believe someone needs to take care of you."

"I can take care of myself! I've been doing it for a long time now and look at me healthy and strong." She spat. Sonic flinched at her tone in her voice and held his both hands as defense to protect himself.

"I didn't mean it like that! I was just joking. I'm sorry." He replied feeling hurt.

Amy sighed and shook her head. "No. I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said that."

"That's ok…Say, it's getting kind of late." Sonic said looking at the sky.

"That quick? Wow…"

"I guess time went by fast…" Sonic said with a yawn.

"I guess it did…So do you have any idea where you're going to stay for the night?" Amy asked.

Sonic sighed and looked down. "No…"

Amy sighed and started thinking until an idea came into her mind. "How about you stay with me? I mean for the night since you took me to eat and it's the least I can do. So? What do you say?" She asked. All of a sudden she was hugged super tight from Sonic a bit shocked at his sudden action.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" He cried hugging her. Amy felt her arms shake a bit, anxious, but felt her arms wrap around him hugging in return. While they were both hugging, Sonic felt a rain drop.

"Uh oh…." He mumbled. A few seconds later, a ton of rain drops started hitting both the hedgehogs leading Sonic no other choice but to run and find Amy's home. He picked her up bridal style and started running only hearing the sound of rain drops falling and the scream of Amy. About 1 minute later they both arrived at her home and both crawled in.

"W-w-what happened…?" She asked taking deep breaths.

"Oh yeah…I have super speed. It's my you can say power."

"H-h-huh?" She asked still confused.

"I'll tell you t-t-tomorrow…" He said yawning and laying down on the corner he slept the last time. Amy laid on the opposite side and closed her eyes.

"Good night Amy." He said drifting off into a deep sleep.

"Good night Sonic…"

**A/N: Woah that was long! I hope you liked it and excuse my mistakes. It's almost new Year's for me which sadly I have to wait 5 more hours.-. I hope you guys have a nice New Year's and do you're resolutions! Bye!**


	4. Ice Skating

**Hiya! I'm back with chapter 4! Long time I haven't updated this story! Enjoy!**

Sonic was the first to wake up due to the sound of the car's engine and the birds chirping. He made sure to stretch his body very well since he loved the feeling after a nice stretch. He rubbed his eyes and turned his head to see Amy fast asleep with a small frown. He frowned a bit also not knowing what she could be thinking about which really concerned him. He sighed knowing that even though he tried asking, she wouldn't tell him anything until she could trust him 100%. He kept looking at her with millions of questions swirling in his head wanting them to be answered. He didn't notice Amy slowly waking up while doing her morning stretch and rubbing her eyes. She turned her head to see Sonic looking at her and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Morning Sonic." She said, looking at him with tired eyes. She was disappointed when he didn't say anything back so she poked his nose hoping it would catch his attention.

"Huh? What? Oh. Morning Amy!" He replied nervously, looking down with a faint blush on his face.

"Heh…morning. Why were you looking at me?" She asked crossing her arms. "You weren't planning on doing something to me right?" She asked, a death glare formed on her face. Sonic felt shivers run don his spine when he saw her stare and once again looked down.

"No. I would never do that. Why do you always think I'm going to hurt you?" Sonic asked, curiously.

"Because all men are like that. Don't deny it." She replied in a mumble.

"That's a lie. Not all men are like that. You don't even know me very well so how can you assume that I'm like that?"

"…Fair point. But I'm still watching you." She said, walking out of her home of boxes. Sonic couldn't help but scratch his head in confusion and shrug following her. They both looked at each other in awkward silence.

"So what do you want to do today?" Sonic asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know. We don't have money to do anything fun since basically everything costs money." Amy remarked, hugging her arms.

"Hm…you have a point but not everything costs money. Maybe we can find something that doesn't cost a single thing! Yeah! Let's do that."

"But…I can't think of anything…I haven't done anything fun in a while. It's as if I never knew what fun is. There's no point. Might as well play the role of a homeless and basically do nothing but sleep or steal food." Amy replied, negatively.

"Why so negative? Be positive! There's a lot of fun stuff to do that doesn't involve money. Like maybe a walk in the park? Or...we can go ice skating! I know an ice rink where you can skate for free! How does that sound?" Sonic asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"I guess we can do that," Amy said. "Ok! Let me change and we can go ok? Hold on." She ran inside her home and thought that maybe something warm would be good for the occasion since it is an ice rink after all. She changed into some new looking black jeans although it was used multiple times but she always washed it at a secret nearby lake she found a long time ago. She put on a white V-neck shirt and a pink sweater to prevent her from getting cold. She put on her trademark boots and tied her hair in a ponytail. She thought Sonic might get cold later on she took a blue scarf hoping it was enough for him. She walked out of her home and looked at Sonic.

"Let's go!" She said, pushing his back with all her strength. Sonic chuckled and grinned. He didn't bother do anything and let Amy take him to the ice rink although he knew she had no idea. She pushed him out of the alley and took a street where it took her somewhere far from her home.

"Sonic, you're heavy!" Amy whined.

Sonic dramatically gasped. "How dare you call me fat?!"

"What? N-No I didn't! Heavy and fat are both different words! Right?" Amy asked, unsure of what she just said.

"I'm just paying with ya! But seriously, I'm not heavy."

"Hey, I just real realized something…Where are we? You never told me where it was." Amy sheepishly said.

"You just realized that? And I thought you were going to take us to the middle of nowhere!" He chuckled.

"So I pushed you for like an hour for nothing? Wow…"

"Hey, think of the bright side, At least you got more muscles on your arms now." He said, receiving a slap on his arm.

"Hey! I'm naturally strong believe it or not." Amy replied, defending herself.

"Oh really? Prove it."

"My pleasure." She said. In a few seconds she snapped her fingers and a huge hammer appeared. Sonic took a step back.

"W-W-What! H-H-How did you do that?!"

"Sonic. Say hello to my good friend, the piko piko hammer. As you can see, I can turn this hammer into the size whatever I please. It's not heavy also, Care to carry it?" She asked with an evil grin.

"Sonic the hedgehog never backs down from a challenge," He said taking the hammer. Before he knew it, he was on the ground with the hammer on him. He tried pushing it off but the hammer wouldn't budge.

"Hold on! I can carry this thing." He said, trying to carry the hammer. Amy stood there and couldn't help but laugh at his struggle.

"Need help? Or are you too embarrassed to get help from a girl." She said curing her hair with her finger and giving him the cute eyes. Sonic gently growled and sighed.

"Ok…I give up. Get your hammer off me." Amy smiled and picked it up as if it was a feather. She balanced it on her pinky and put her other arm on her hip.

"I suggest you don't mess with me because this thing hurts. I should know this…" She said snapping her fingers, making the hammer disappear in thin air. Sonic got up and dusted himself off.

"Yeah. Thanks for the advice. Now come here." He said walking up to Amy with his arms spread out. Amy took a few steps back and felt a small anxiety attack. She fell to the ground and started shaking.

"Don't. Touch. Me." She spat.

"W-W-What? Amy…I was just going to pick you up so we can go ice skating…" He sadly replied. He didn't like the fact that she was scared of him when he wouldn't dare hurt her. He crouched down next to her and put an arm on her shoulder. Amy flinched a bit but remained calm.

"Amy…you should really tell me why you act like this every time I try to get near you…I promise I won't laugh or tell anyone. Just please tell me…"

"No. Let's just go." She replied standing up. Sonic got up also and picked her up bridal style speeding towards the ice rink. Once Sonic arrived in front of the ice rink, Amy immediately got off of him and took a few steps away from him. She heard him sigh and walked to the ice risk with Sonic following her. They both picked their ice skates and made sure the skates were tight on them so they would have a better chance of skating without falling. Amy was the first one to take the first step on the ice and once both her feet were in the ice, her legs started shaking a bit so she held on the rail surrounding the rink. Sonic was the second to get in the rink and he didn't hesitate running in the rink and started skating like a professional. Amy couldn't help but let her jaw drop. She saw Sonic skating towards her with a grin and held his hand out.

"Need help?" He asked.

"No. I can do it by myself." She mumbled skating with the rail far away from him. Sonic felt a pang of guilt hit him. Was he too hard on her? Maybe she had a reason to act like that towards him. He slowly skated away and started skating around the rink. While he was doing some moves, he didn't notice he caught the attention of 3 female teenage hedgehogs giving him flirtatious looks. He couldn't help but grin and skate towards them. Soon the 4 started having a conversation with Sonic forgetting about Amy.

Amy secretly glanced at Sonic and couldn't help but feel disappointed that he was talking to 3 teenage girls who seemed to be wealthy and looked prettier than her. She saw the 3 laughing at whatever Sonic said that made them burst into hysterical laughter's which made Amy sigh sadly.

"Why should I care if he's with those girls? I don't have any interest in him so it shouldn't bother me…but why do I feel like it does? I only met him like 3 days ago. No. No. No. I. Do. Not. Like. Him." Amy said, gasping with fear.

"Just skate Amy. Just skate…" She mumbled, letting go of the rail and started skating a bit. She almost fell a few times but managed to maintain her balance. Soo enough she started skating a lot more better until she didn't notice a small chunk of ice in front of her which led her to trip and fall straight flat on her face with the ice. Luckily for her, nobody saw her fall and she didn't bother get up. She just sat on the ice with her arms crossed and head down. While Sonic was talking with the 3 girls, he couldn't help but feel the urge of talking to her and help her.

"Um…I'm sorry but I have to go help a friend of mine over there." He said, pointing at Amy. The 3 girls felt a bit of jealousy towards the pink hedgehog and simply nodded skating away. Sonic skated towards Amy and stopped behind her.

"Are you ok?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah…just leave me alone." Amy mumbled.

"You know…doing everything alone isn't fun. Let me help you and you'll see how easy it will get. Just trust me ok?" He said, taking her hand and lifted her up. She had her head down but felt her head go up by Sonic's fingers on her chin and both emerald and jade eyes locked on each other.

"Just let me hold you and you'll see how fun it is ok?" Sonic asked. She slowly nodded and felt both hands on her waist and looked up to see Sonic smiling down at her. Soon he started skating with her and made sure she was skating the way he was.

"Make sure your legs aren't too wide. Keep them a bit closed but not too closed. Also, just skate as if you're walking but give it a nice glide. And your skates have to be pretty tight in order to have balance. Soon, you can skate with a little bit more practice.

"Ok." Amy replied doing all the steps Sonic told her to do. She started getting the hang of it at first but she fell a few times but determinedly got up and kept trying. It took about a few minutes later until Sonic dared her skate the whole rink by herself and by surprise she started skating as if she's done a multiple times before.

"SONIC LOOK!" She proudly called. Sonic gave her a thumbs up and skated after her. The rest of the day the 2 kept on skating trying to learn a few moves and new moves but only to result landing straight on the floor. Amy and Sonic both secretly enjoyed each other's presence but thought it should be kept a secret.

"Thank you Sonic for teaching me how to skate and taking me here. I'm sorry that I acted cold towards you." Amy said with guilt.

"No worries. I was happy to do it." Sonic replied.

**A/N: D'AWWWWW! THAT WAS SOOOO CUTE! I LOVED IT! DIDN'T YOU!? I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. ENJOY ALL THE SONAMY CUTENESS WHILE YOU CAN BECAUSE LATER IT WON'T BE SO CUTE ANYMORE IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! BYE!**


	5. Chao garden

**I'm back! I feel a lot better now after a short while disappearance…let's just say it had something to do with depression, family issues, and accepting reality. But now I'm back in action! I'm still updating my other stories ok? Enjoy chapter 5!**

Both Amy and Sonic walked out the ice rink giving their skates back to the booth and walked out the rink. The day was still young and Sonic thought there was still plenty of stuff to do. He was happy to know he made Amy happy and taught her something new although she was a bit hard to teach at first.

"So. What's next?" Amy asked.

"Hm…I don't know. Anything you feel like doing." Sonic replied, looking around. Amy secretly frowned and closed her eyes to think of what they could do. Her mind was blank. She had nothing in mind. She hated the fact that her living on the streets really took a lot away from her. Girls her age should be in school, shopping, having sleepovers, going to parties, all the things she can't do. Just by thinking of all stuff she couldn't do or have, made her want to cry and simply take her life away. But at other times, she had hope and thanks to her hope, it motivated her to stay alive and just wait for something good to happen. She never expected her first good thing was going to be a boy. Out of all the other good things she could have received, it had to be a boy. It wasn't that she _**hated**_ boys. It's just she simply despises them. But from what Sonic told her, she actually started trusting him a bit but still had her guard up just in case. She let out a sigh and opened her eyes.

"Amy? Did you hear what I said?" Sonic asked, with concern.

Amy slowly shook her head. "No…I'm sorry. I was just thinking. Mind telling me again?"

"Well. How about we go to the chao garden?"

"Chao? What's a chao?" Amy asked, confused.

"You don't know what a chao is?" Sonic asked, dumbfounded.

"I think I've heard of it once, a long time ago…but I guess I forgot. Sure. We can go." Amy said, walking a few steps ahead of him. Sonic sighed and slowly shook his head. He took her hand and immediately ran into the woods where the chao garden was. Amy was screaming the whole time until Sonic finally stopped.

"Gosh Sonic! One day I'm going to throw up on you and it won't be pretty! You have to at least ask!" Amy said, almost in a loud voice. Sonic put a finger on her lip to quiet her down. She swatted his finger away and glared at him.

"Don't be too loud. The chaos will get scared." Sonic said in a low whisper, taking her hand and leading her a bit more ahead into the woods. All Amy saw was trees and bushes but in front of them was a set of 2 bushes together really big that seemed to be covering something. Sonic slowly pushed the bushes to a side and led Amy inside first.

"Ladies first." Sonic gestured, bowing down. Amy slightly smiled and walked in. The first thing she was able to do was simply gasp in awe.

**A/N: It's basically the chao garden from Sonic X if you've seen the episode.**

"This place…it looks so familiar…" Amy said, in a very low whisper. She slowly started making her way a bit closer towards a beautiful clear blue lake and looked at her reflection. She cringed a bit when she saw her reflection and quickly took a few steps back. Amy never thought of herself as a pretty girl but instead the complete opposite. Sonic didn't notice her strange behavior and walked next to her with a grin.

"I love this place. It's my second home I guess. The chaos here are like my family." Sonic said, looking around to find a chao. Amy also looked around. Something caught her eye behind a tree and she didn't hesitate walking towards the tree. Before she was going to take her last step, a group of chaos charged towards her knocking her on the ground. She screamed a bit but soon it turned into laughter. Sonic jerked his head towards the sound of laughter and he couldn't help but smile. He walked towards Amy and the pack of chaos and couldn't help but laugh a bit. He saw tears forming on Amy's eyes due to laughter. Soon the chaos stopped, giving Amy time to take a few breaths. She heard chuckling and saw Sonic being tackled by the chaos as well. Amy smiled and decided to sit and watch. A few minutes later the chaos stopped and Sonic sat next to Amy.

"These are the chaos I was telling you about."

"They are really cute. But for some reason I find this place really familiar…Oh well. I guess they seem to love you." Amy sighed. "Must be nice to be loved and known."

"You've never been loved before?" Sonic asked, interested.

"Well other than my parents no. I mean, I don't know how to explain this…let's just say…ugh never mind…" Amy said clenching her fists a bit. Sonic frowned and sighed also. Amy didn't know what to do so she started off with a random topic to start a conversation.

"So? Do you go here often?" Amy asked, looking at him.

"Umm…not really. Last time I went was a couple of months ago. I've been so busy with survival outside of the streets in Station Square that I never had time to stop and take a break." Sonic sighed. "That's one of the joys of being homeless…" He said, gently chuckling.

"I'm sorry. You seem like a person who doesn't deserve all of this…" Amy mumbled.

"Ah that's ok. This was meant to happen anyway before I was born. I just had to play my part. But I still have hope that something good will happen and the funny part was that that something good is already here…"

"Oh? And what is it?" Amy asked, paying really close attention.

Sonic blushed a bit and looked at Amy. "You."

Soon, Amy felt something different that changed in her mind about boys but didn't dare say anything. She simply blushed and looked down a bit embarrassed. She started feeling a bit warm.

"Oh. That's sweet Sonic…really, it is…" Amy remarked. "Funny actually…"

"Huh?"

"It's just…I also hoped for something good to happen but I never expected it to be a boy…since I have bad experience with them…" Amy said. She gasped when she realized what she said. Sonic tilted his head a bit and looked at Amy with a confused look.

"Experience? With boys? What do you mean?" Sonic asked. "Are you still a virgin?!" Sonic asked. Amy growled and glared at him.

"Of course I'm a virgin! Now shut up! I don't like talking about stuff like this…" Amy mumbled.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO! NOW PLEASE STOP!" Amy cried, closing her eyes. Sonic gasped and lowered his ears in shame. He looked down and sighed.

"I'm sorry Amy…I didn't mean too…" Sonic apologized. Amy sighed and put her arm on his shoulder.

"Don't be…it was my fault…I shouldn't have overreacted…it's just I went through a lot when I was younger and I really don't trust you enough to tell you. But I promise I will tell you." Amy replied.

"Ok then…Now let's just forget all this happened and let's play!" Sonic exclaimed, getting up and taking Amy's hand towards the lake pushing her in with sonic right behind her.

"SOOOOOOOOOONIC!"

**A/N: Sonic and Amy sure argue a lot…well…Amy does. But that shows a sign of events that will happen later on eventually. I just came up with an idea that will surprise all of you all. No joke. You wouldn't even expect it! Just you wait! Hope you guys liked it! Bye!**


End file.
